A Quick Coin
by Woody K
Summary: After maxing out a few too many of Bowser's credit cards, Bowser cuts off Wendy's allowance. Desperate for some easy money, she sees that the local Strip Club is hiring. Request from HeavyMetalLoser1.


Wendy was in her bedroom, applying makeup when Bowser roared, "WENDY!"

Wendy gulped, "Uh oh."

He suddenly barged in, visibly pissed off with a piece of paper in his hands, "CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!"

It was an email saying Bowser's credit cards were maxed out and they were declined he tried to make purchases, his credits score was also lowered. Wendy nervously giggled, "You credit cards? Ok, I admit...maybe I made a few more purchases than necessary..."

He sounded offended, "A few?! A FEW?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BUY?!"

"Just some Switch games."

Her closet door opened by itself, apparently overflowing with Nintendo Switch games. The female Koopaling swallowed nervously, "What are you gonna do?"

"Take away your allowance!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP! FOR CHRIST SAKE, CAN'T YOU EVER MAKE MONEY INSTEAD OF WASTE IT?!"

He stormed out, slamming the door so hard it made a few cracks in the wall.

* * *

Reluctantly taking Bowser's advice, Wendy looked for a place to work. Hours later, she had been kicked out of two job interviews and was becoming a little desperate. At night, she decided to head and home and try again tomorrow, but then a flyer flew in her face it said, "Stripper Wanted. No interview required."

She thought, "Well, better than nothing."

Wendy arrived and got the job, she did some lap dances and twirled around the pole, surprisingly making a few thousand dollars in one night. As she stepped off stage to go home, the owner of the club caught her arm, "There's some dude who wants you for a private."

"Huh?"

"A private dance. A private room. The guy flashed me a stack of coins. You make him give you a couple thousand."

"A coupe thousand? For a dance?"

"No. You give him a blow job. Fuck him for all I care, just don't tell nobody I told you you could."

She thought for a bit and agreed, she walked toward the back room in the direction he had pointed her and knocked on the door. The voice said, "Come in."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. She walked in the door. The person patted the bench beside him. Without looking at his face, she sat down next to him, he asked, "You're not nervous are you, sis?"

Shocked, Wendy looked up. The one that sat beside her was none other than Ludwig von Koopa, her first reaction was to have a panic attack, "Shit, Ludwig, you won't tell on me, will you? King Bowser would just die of embarrassment."

"I suppose I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut."

"What do you want? Money? I have made like 2,500 coins tonight. You can have some of it."

"No, I have money. Lots of it."

As he shook his shell, causing the sound of coins jingling to be heard, she was sure of it.

"What then?"

Wendy looked over at his lap, his erection growing in his shell, saying, "Oh, no. Not that."

He laughed, "Yes, little sister. That. You do it quietly and I will double your take home for the night, send you out of here with another 2,500 coins in your G-string so you can make up with Bowser over your money debacle. If not, I will fight you and all you'll get is my silence. Maybe."

She knew she was trapped. There was a good reason why Ludwig always got what he wanted, "What do you want?"

"I will tell you, all in good time. First, I want to see more of that dancing. And this time, don't leave anything to my imagination."

The female Koopaling stood, slowly swiveling her hips back and forth, haltingly at first, but then, as she did earlier, she lost herself in the music. Wendy began to dance the way she did in front of all of the other customers, practicing a sensual strip tease for her audience. She could hear him breathing. Finally, she stood before Ludwig without her shell on, her head down, her nipples erect with fear and longing. Ludwig said, "You have always been sexy."

Wendy looked up, his hand was in his lap, almost mindlessly rubbing his crotch. Without thinking, she went on her knees on the floor between his legs. She didn't know who was more surprised, her or him, she liked knowing that she had shocked him, it gave her courage. Wendy decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

Ludwig took off his shell, his hips slid to the end of the bench. He moaned, giving Wendy another burst of adrenaline. A feeling of power, she tickled his cock, her fingernails barely teasing him. His cock was growing, so she opened her mouth wide, poised over his cock, which seemed to be reaching up for her of its own accord. She always heard a man leads with his cock, but she teased him, breathing heavily, the warm air from my lungs torturing that hard cock, he shuddered, "Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please...put it in your mouth."

She didn't know at the time what a truly large cock that one of her brothers had, relative to his other brothers, although Roy and Morton could easily dwarf his. Wendy knew enough to pause with intimidation at the thought of putting that in her mouth, or anywhere else for that matter, but her trepidation lasted only a nanosecond before her adventurous mind took over. She began to lick, tentatively at first, running her flat tongue up the underside of his cock. He sighed with pleasure, so she did it again, he asked, "Do you know how long I've fantasized about you doing this, Wendy?"

The question gave her more courage, so she licked around the rim of his head, as if she were licking an ice cream cone, melting on a sunny day, she asked, "How long?"

"Forever. I used to lay in bed at night and think about you, imagine what your pussy would taste like, your tight little asshole."

Wendy noticed her cunt juices dripping down my thighs with this thought, he concluded, "And god, you have such great tits."

He paused, his eyes rolling back into the back of his head, as her mouth moved up and down, faster and faster over his cock. Wendy gripped the base, moving her hand in rhythm with her mouth, slightly twisting her wrist as she stroked and she said, "Ludwig, I want you to fuck me."

Ludwig looked down at me, his eyes wide, "Are you sure? Have you done it before?"

"Yes."

She answered the first question, but not the second, hoping he wouldn't notice. He leaned over and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue searching out the recesses of her mouth. He stood up, pulling Wendy with him, and pointed to the bench, instructing her, "Lie here."

Wendy lied down on the hard bench. Expecting him to enter her, she shut my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt, but what she felt was wet and soft, and she looked down to see his face buried between my thighs, his tongue lapping my cunt, teasing my clit, "God, Ludwig, I always wanted you to do that!"

For a moment, he paused, "You taste better than I even imagined."

He immediately returned his mouth to her tight pussy, his tongue seeming to stretch her wider as he drank in her juices. Within moments, she was writhing in orgasm, moaning so loudly that she knew they would soon hear a knock on the door, but this was a strip club, so they probably heard those kind of noises all the time. They were left undisturbed. Ludwig slid up to kiss Wendy, letting her taste her pussy, sweet and thick on his mouth. She felt the head of his cock poised at the opening of her virgin slit, asking "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He moaned deeply as he entered her, she gasped softly as she stretched but soon adjusted to his cock inside her, willing her muscles to relax, breathing deeply. Soon, she was pulling him in, her feet wrapped around his hips, her hands grasping the back of his shoulders. She felt his cock hit the wall of her belly, harder and faster as the intensity of his thrusts increased, she moaned, "Oh, Ludwig. Cum in me. I want to feel you cum in me."

That seemed to be all the motivation he needed. Wendy felt him tense up and release, grunting as he released his load in her cunt, his warm juices filling her until she exploded in orgasm again. He slumped over on top of her, she felt his breath, warm on her neck as his breathing slowed again.

Ludwig paid up and Wendy presented her massive monetary earnings to Bowser. He was suspicious, "Where did you get all this?"

Wendy quickly thought of a lie, "A...salon."

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but he bought it and said, "Well, I guess you redeemed yourself. You can have your allowance back."

"Do I get to keep my games."

Bowser said bluntly, "They're gone."

Wendy was devastated, "WHAT?!"

THE END


End file.
